The invention relates generally to pedestal supports for furniture, such as tables, chairs, desks, racks and the like. Such pedestal supports are widely known and used in the prior art. The various types of furniture pedestals typically include tubular columns or posts either fixed in length or telescopically adjustable to extend or collapse to allow a variety of heights for the furniture articles.
In addition, many forms of pedestal furniture items, particularly, outdoor patio or balcony furniture, have come in easily assembled and disassembled construction, mostly by hand, for compact shipment and storage. The basic tables, for example, include a top, a pedestal and three or more radially extending legs that form a base. Examples of such pedestal formats are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,461, 3,829,049 and 3,499,625.